


Late Night Confessions

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018, Romance, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender can tell he's hiding something





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs Bingo Square B5: Pairing Bruce Banner/Lavender Brown.
> 
> I imagine this taking place some time after Age of Ultron. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Lavender watched Bruce as he slept, her heart squeezing as she stared at him. He looked completely at rest while he slept - like there wasn’t a worry in the world. 

However, every moment as he woke up, she could see the change in him. The stress was apparent. 

Lavender knew that he was hiding something from her, but in the past few months they had been dating, she couldn’t figure out what. 

He stirred in his sleep, rolling over to face her. Letting out a quiet sigh, Lavender scooted closer to him. She smiled when he reached out to wrap his arms around her when she pressed up against him.

“You okay?” he murmured quietly, letting her know that he saw her awake.

“Mhmmm,” Lavender said quietly. She looked up into his worried gaze. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmm,” he responded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Are you really?” Lavender pressed. “Because you don’t seem like yourself lately.”

Bruce opened his eyes once more. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“Nope,” Lavender said, cracking a smile. “You know I’m quite the observant witch.”

“I know,” Bruce said, frowning. “Something’s been on my mind.”

“Well, what is it?” Lavender pressed. She reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. “You can tell me anything, Bruce.”

“I don’t want to burden you with my past,” Bruce told her. 

“I know you’re hiding some of yourself away from me, Bruce.” Lavender frowned. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Bruce muttered under his breath, but her wolf senses helped her hear it.

“If this relationship is going to work, you need to be open with me.”

“It’s three o’clock in the morning, Lav, can’t we have this conversation later?” Bruce suggested, nuzzling her neck.

“Why? So you can dodge my questions again?” Lavender asked.

“I’ll give you a brief version now, and I’ll explain the rest in the morning over breakfast. Is that okay with you?” Bruce looked at her and she saw just how tired he was.

“That’s fine,” Lavender said. “Bruce, it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just worry.” She kissed him lightly. “I’m so open with you, and yet you aren’t with me… I just… I worry our relationship is one-sided, especially when I’m falling in lo-” She abruptly shut her mouth. 

Bruce nuzzled her neck once more, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. “Lavender, I trust you, completely. I’ve kept secrets because I don’t want to hurt you, or scare you.”

“Bruce, I’m a werewolf, I don’t think anything could scare me away,” she interjected, raising her brows at him.

He cracked a smile before frowning. “The truth is, Lavender, that I’m a coward. I turned my back on my friends and co-workers, leaving them when they needed me. I’m hiding a side of me that I can’t control, and it scares me.” He looked dejected as he admitted the words out loud to her. 

“First of all, I very much doubt your a coward,” Lavender said, looking him in the eye. “You’re a scientist, Bruce, and I know everything you do is made with intense consideration. And I can’t imagine you being out of control with anything you do, so again, I think you have a good reason for hiding a part of yourself away. But, I don’t want you to think you have to hide yourself with me.” She paused. “I’ll love and accept you no matter what, Bruce… Trust me when I say that.”

“I do now,” Bruce told her quietly. He kissed her temple. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“For now,” Lavender told him. “But I want the full story in the morning.”

“Deal,” Bruce said quietly. “I’m sorry for trying to hide it from you. I know secrets aren’t good for relationships.”

“They’re not, but I trust your reasoning.” Lavender turned and kissed him on the lips gently. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Bruce nodded, pulling her against him tightly. They held onto each other, both drifting back to sleep knowing that the morning would be the truth to life.


End file.
